SUPER DUPER SUPER FIGHT
SUPER DUPER SUPER FIGHT is a paroday of the SSB series. Plot A guy who moves his head is planning to ruin the United States of America. Now a fat guy from germany named "SUPER DUPER SUPER MEN" (Real Name: Herman Goreing) and 39 other dudes have to stop him Gameplay The game is a "Super Smash Bros."-like game, in which up to four players can battle each other using characters from various franchises. Like "Super Smash Bros.", players seek to knock opposing characters off the stage. Characters have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can exceed 100%. As a character's percentage rises, the character can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To KO an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries, usually a set of suspended platforms. When a character is knocked off the stage, the character may use jumping moves to attempt to return; as some characters' jumps are longer-ranged, they may have an easier time "recovering" than others. Additionally, some characters are heavier than others, making it harder for an opponent to knock them off the edge but likewise harder to recover. Each character gets five special moves: Normal Special, Side Special, Up Special, Down Special, & Crazy Attack (That's there strongest attack in the game). Like "Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale", Other "Gannon X" Games, & "Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion", players damage other players to receive "Power Gems" that build up a power meter at the bottom of the screen. Earning enough power allows players to use there crazy attacks which can be used to defeat opponents. Story SUPER DUPER SUPER FIGHT/Story Modes *Arcade: Fight 9 characters until you face I.M. Meen! *Free Fight: Pick 2, 3, or 4 characters, 1 stage and get ready to brawl! *Mission Mode: Complete over 50 missions! *Story Mode: Save the USA from That guy who moves his head! Playable Characters *SUPER DUPER SUPER MEN *Cosgrove *Suprised Guy (Unlockable) *Guy With Glasses (Unlockable) *Guy Who Moves His Eyebrow *Laughing Dudes *Nostagila Critic *His Fee Not For Sen Guy (Unlockable) *Freakazoid *Batman *Gwoman *King *Retarted Bear *FIGHTA! Guy *Woody (Unlockable) *Andy *FIGHTA! Guy's Friend (Unlockable) *Jack Black (Unlockable) *This is your left Guy (Unlockable) *White Dog (Unlockable) *Creamer (Unlockable) *Newman *Scratch & Grounder (Unlockable) *Dr. Robotnik *Abe (Unlockable) *Ghandi *Scooby (Unlockable) *Shaggy *Robin *The Penguin (Unlockable) *Joker (Unlockable) *Bugs *IM Meen (Unlockable) *Tails (Unlockable) *JFK (Unlockable) *Pirates (Unlockable) *Snake *Real Mario (Unlockable) *Real Luigi (Unlockable) *Tom Nook (Unlockable) Stages Click on a stage name for it's music. *SUPER DUPER Headquaters *Batcave *Koridai *Egg Factory *The Plane *Haunted Mansion *Andy's City *Wascally Woods *Kremar's Apartment *Track & Feild *Joker's Lair *TV Base *Wackyland (Unlockable) *Mean's Lair (Unlockable) *Fast Food Place *Shadow Moses Islands (Unlockable) *Real Mushroom Kingdom (Unlockable) *Animal Crossing World (Unlockable) *That Guy Who Moves His Head's Lair (Unlockable) *Locker Room (Traning Stage) Seqeul A seqeul has been comfirmed and will be titled "SUPER DUPER SUPER FIGHT: Weekend Explosion" Video Trivia *It said that the "This is your left Guy" has 10% proof that your gonna die. Scrapped Characters *Mei was supposed to be in the game but he was too "Crappy". *The Brain Guy was also supposed to be in the game but he got moved to a boss. Music Category:Games Category:Funny Games Category:SUPER DUPER SUPER FIGHT Series